


CinderHELLA

by Innocentlynik



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentlynik/pseuds/Innocentlynik
Summary: When your sisters force you to go to a sex shop and get some toys you thought your life was at an all-time low. That was until you lose said sex toys. However, with the help of an unexpected Prince Charming, your eyes are open in a whole new way.





	CinderHELLA

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first request! I hope it lived up to expectations. This kinda ran away from me at times, but I’m glad I pushed through it.

The last thing you expected was when your sisters said you needed to let loose after your recent breakup, which would include a trip to the local sex shop. Never have you stepped in such a place before. And it wasn’t because you were a prude. Your ex and you had a very active sex life. When he wanted it, you gave it. However, there wasn’t any variety. Missionary, doggy, the occasional cowgirl. Maybe that was the reason why you and Minho broke up.

“Gahyeon, do we really have to be here? What if someone sees us walk in and then it gets back mom? She’d kill us.” You whined as your older sisters, Gahyeon and Jiyeon dragged you to the front of the store.

“How?. We’re wearing sunglasses and no one is going to ask for your name, geez.” Jiyeon claimed as she whipped open the door to Red Container, a large sex toy shop that looked like an actual shipping container with big windows. Your heart rate picked up and you knew you were about to be caught. The bells were going to go off and the police were going to arrest you all.

Once through the doors, it was nothing like you expected. Thinking this was going to be like some back alley excursion, it actually looked like a nice, bright, shop. All the items were packaged nicely and nothing crude was on display for the naked eye to see. You were sure they were hiding the giant dildos somewhere in here. The fear that they were going to slap you in the face placed itself in your mind.

Your sisters abandoned you toward the front counter to go explore the shop. Immediately, the idea of running out and leaving them seemed best, but a display next to you caught your eye. It was a wall filled with rings. Initially, you wondered why they were selling jewelry in a place like this. That is until you got closer and realized these rings weren’t for your fingers.

Visuals of men actually placing these around their penis, made you shudder. You weren’t sure from disgust or intrigue. Some were plastic, but the shocking ones were the metal ones with attachments. Where the hell were those going?

Gahyeon ran up to you with a satin blindfold and whip set, smiling from ear to ear. “Y/N, I think you would get a lot of use out of this! Look, it even has a tail!” She turned around and shook her ass at you, and it indeed had a black furry tail attachment.

“Maybe let me build up to using those kinds of props.” Sighing, you followed behind her deeper into the shop. All around you were various toys and clothing. The most you’ve ever done for Minho was dress up as a naughty nurse for Halloween one year as he played a sick patient.

“Y/N, we don’t have long because we have to get back to work. So please just pick something and then if you like it, we can always come back.” Jiyeon exasperated as she put another item in her little basket. From what you could see, she had filled it with bottles of lube, a small bullet shaped thing you could assume was a vibrator, a package that looked like a stopper of some sort and edible underwear.

“Can’t we just say we got something for me and leave?” You adjusted the glasses on your face, looking around no one else was staring at you all.

Jiyeon just rolled her eyes and shoved the basket into your hands. “I figured you’d be this way. Here, these are for you and since I’ve done all the heavy lifting, we can leave.”

What the…Stuttering, you watched as she grabbed your hand and took you to check out. Gahyeon was still giggling at the array of different rabbits, saying that she was going to come back for another but she settled on one and joined you both at the counter.

Still, in shock, you watched as Jiyeon just paid for all the items in the basket. You didn’t even notice that she had her own things she was buying, so instead of just one bag, the three of you were each leaving with one.

It was like a blur as you all headed back to your office. The three of you worked for the same company. Gahyeon, an executive assistant to the CEO, Jiyeon was associate director of HR, and you were a research analyst. Your relationship outside of work was very unbalanced with them. They were older and basically the bosses. But when it came to work, there was harmony.

You were in a daze until you actually got back to the building and the security desk was in your view. Sweat started to form at your temple, worried that they would ask what was in your bag. Luckily it wasn’t obvious that it was from an adult sex shop, but you just knew that everyone could tell you were carrying around a vibrator and butt plug.

As you waited for the elevator, Gahyeon and Jiyeon chatted happily behind you. You, on the other hand, were freaking out. People started to gather around you and you seriously thought you couldn’t breathe.

“Y/N? Hey Y/N, you okay?” There was a voice but it felt like you were hearing it under water. You slowly turned around and you saw your work crush looking at you as if you needed to be committed.

Park Jinyoung, in his black-rimmed glasses and crisp white button down and gray slacks, was the definition of nerd hot. He was a fellow analyst and he worked in the cubicle across from yours. So every day you got a glimpse of him and swooned a bit from your chair. There were even days you made sure to walk slowly pass it to the lunch room, to just watch him biting at the end of his pen or his brow furrowed in thought. Watching Jinyoung was a guilty pleasure. Even when you were with Minho, you would lock away your feelings and chalk it up to just a work crush. However, ever since the break-up, it felt as if Jinyoung was everywhere you turned in the building. Just like standing at the elevator as you carry a bag of sex toys and edible panties.

“Oh, Jinyoung. Hi. Yesh…I mean yes. I’m fine.” You sounded like an idiot but his smile made you feel like maybe not.

“Ah, okay. I was wondering because you were zoned out pretty hard there. Good lunch?” he innocently asked and flashes of your sister shaking her furry tail at you came back and you groaned.

“It was okay. Just left me with some indigestion.” You lied and hoped he didn’t press you for further details. Your hand holding the bag shook but you couldn’t even concentrate on it because just then, the elevator doors opened and the crowd that had gathered behind you, Jinyoung and your sisters, forced you all in.

Now you were squished between Jinyoung, your sisters and the other ten people who thought it was a good idea to fit in one ride. You tried moving your arm that was in the crook of his armpit and ended up hitting him with your shoulder.

“Oh shit! Sorry!” The curse flew from your lips before you could register it. Everyone in the elevator now had eyes on you. Without even looking in a mirror, you could tell the redness of embarrassment had taken over your face. Jinyoung, the sweetheart he was, just smiled as if you didn’t have the mouth of a sailor.

The ride to the twentieth floor felt endless. Instead of getting off at your usual twenty-fifth with Jinyoung, you left with sisters and the rest of the hoard.

“See you later, Y/N.” Jinyoung called after you. You couldn’t even bring yourself to look behind and give him a proper goodbye. You just clung to Gahyeon’s side and rushed off with her.

Once you reached Jiyeon’s office, you fell against the neighboring seat and shut your eyes, wishing for the day to finally be over.

“Y/N, why are you so dramatic? Nothing happened and no one knows where we went. Let me get your bag so I can put it away and you can go back to being normal.” Jiyeon said, holding her hand out for your bag. Eyes still shut, you lifted your hand that was holding your bag and realized it felt different. It felt empty.

All three of you stared at your now empty hand and before you could scream out, Gahyeon slapped her palm over it.

“Calm down. Calm. The. Hell. Down. You had it when we got back to the building. You just left it in the elevator. No biggie. We’ll just go back and see if it’s still in there. No need to have a major freak out.” She tried to reason with you, but you knew this was basically the end of the world.

Whoever found it would look inside and they would know you’re some sexual deviant and then there would be a mass email chain spread. They would make you register as a sexual offender. When you ran down all the scenarios in your head, the minute you thought of Jinyoung possibly being the one who found it, you fell off the chair and tried to get in the fetal position.

“It’s over. I’m done for. It was nice being your sister. You guys were dicks most of the time but it’s been fun.” You muttered.

They exchanged a pair of eyerolls before hauling you to your feet and leading you out the office. This is not how you saw your day going. When the elevator arrived, it was empty and your stomach dropped twenty flights.

“Well I wasn’t expecting anyone to take the bag, geez,” Jiyeon said. “Okay, new plan. Let’s go to your desk and pretend this never happened.”

You nodded in agreement but you were numb. Was today actually happening? Or was this a nightmare that you were having? You all rode the elevator up and walked to your space. What you really wanted was to go home and never leave. You could order everything you needed online, so what was the purpose of ever interacting with humans again?

Gahyeon gasped suddenly beside you but you barely registered as you sat at your desk. Her hitting your arm was something you couldn’t ignore though.

“What? What?!” you snapped at her. She was standing at the entrance to your space and you followed where her eyes were bugged out staring at. That was when all the blood rushed out of your body. There, on Park Jinyoung’s desk, was the shopping bag. The shopping bag that contained all the naughty things that were purchased for you.

It was as if he could sense you all staring at him because he turned around and his eyes met with your mortified ones. A few emotions went across his face. Shock. Surprise, Mischief? The last one couldn’t be right. Maybe you were confused and it was disgust.

He slowly walked over to your cubicle and you would have assumed all time had stopped. You and your sisters blankly stared at him, bag in hand.

“Hi Ladies. Are any of you missing something?” he lifted the bag in his hands and waved it back in forth like a magician hypnotizing his subject. All of you nodded and he chuckled.

“I was actually surprised when I found this left in the elevator. I knew it couldn’t be Mr. Seo’s unless he’s into a lot of new things.” Yep, this is what death felt like. Jinyoung tilted his head toward the break room and started walking. You all assumed and followed behind.

Once in the room, he closed the door and leaned against it.

“I’m pretty sure I saw all three of you with bags before getting on the elevator. But I don’t remember if you all left with them. Then I found this gift bag. I never knew you three were into these kinds of things.” He smirked and opened the bag, rifling through the items. When he pulled out the bottle of lube, your eyes twitched.

“Yes, it’s ours. Jinyoung, thanks for finding it for us, but can we please have it back? We have actual work to return to.” Jiyeon’s no-nonsense attitude was in place as she held out her hand for the bag. Right when it looked as if he was going to hand it back, he placed the lube in her hands and continued to go through the items.

“Some of these were pretty standard. Edible undies, vibrator, even the lube. But this last one made me really question who this belonged to.” He pulled out the butt plug and you wanted to throw up. 

He walked up to Gahyeon and waved it in front of her face as if it was some piece of sausage. 

“A butt plug? Really? Ladies, you are really adventurous, aren’t you? But I have my suspicions on who these belong to. But let me see if I’m right.” He started his own inspection on which one of you was the true owner of the items. 

His eyes traveled over Gahyeon’s face first. They landed on her clenched fist and you got nervous. She wasn’t above knocking some sense into a person, men included. Shaking his head, he continued down the line and came to Jiyeon. Her bored expression was telling. She really wanted to just get this over with and return to work. And then it was your turn.

You tried avoiding Jinyoung’s gaze, but it was hard when he was looking at you so intently. When having a crush, you notice things that the casual eye wouldn’t. That is why you knew that this look that Jinyoung was giving you was something you’d never seen before. You had cataloged his kind stare, his hungry for lunch stare, his frustrated with a report stare, and even his kill me now this meeting is useless stare. But this was new.

“You two can go.” His eyes never leaving your face and you almost let out a small whine. Why were they free? Did he realize that the items belonged to you? What was he going to do?

Gahyeon was about to protest but whatever look Jinyoung gave them had Jiyeon leading the two of them out of the room. Jinyoung followed but only to make sure the door was closed and locked behind them.

“Jinyoung…,” you started but was cut off when he placed a finger on his lips to silence you.

“Want to know how I knew this, belonged to you” he waved the butt plug as if it was some flag of surrender.

Without even realizing it, your head was slowly nodding. But you started to take steps back as he closed the space between you. Your back hitting the counter made you feel like you were trapped between Jinyoung’s stare and survival.

“I have never seen you not meet my eyes before. No matter what, when I look at you, your eyes will eventually connect with mine. Today, not so much. I am not a fan.” To prove his point, his free hand came and took hold of your chin and he leveled with your stare. Something about this felt different. You don’t remember ever sharing an intense moment like this with Jinyoung.

Barely opening your mouth to respond, you were cut off by the sudden appearance of his lips against yours. The kiss came in fast and hard but you were too shocked, it took a few moments for your brain to catch up and respond. It could have been five seconds of five years but is lips were making their presence known. Just as you started to actually enjoy it, they were pulled away. You were both breathing fast and heavy.

“It’s felt like centuries since the thought of kissing you has entered my fantasies.” Letting go of your chin, he went in for another round and this time your hands clutched at his button-down, pulling him closer. You wanted to get lost in this second kiss. Fully aware that you’re making out with your work crush, in the staff lunchroom, while he holds your butt plug for intended purposes. 

His hands started to ghost their way down from your neck, over the side of your breast and down to your hip. The moans that were leaving you felt on the verge of porn star worthy. Park Jinyoung was an amazing kisser. The way his lips commanded yours but allowed for your tongue to slowly stroke his was intoxicating. When his hand reached below to grab at your ass, you wanted to combust. 

Separating briefly for air, you pushed him slightly away. You needed to collect your thoughts and not fall deeper into this other dimension, where making out with Jinyoung at work was just something that you two did. 

“What are we doing?” You asked out loud, not sure if the question was for you or him. He tossed the sex toy on the counter behind you and went to take hold of your waist, lifting you onto the surface. 

“There are three things. What we’re doing, what I want to do and what we should do. We’re making out in a semi-public space. What I want to do is spread you across this counter, make use of the toys you have here and fuck the shit out of you. We should stop here before it goes way too far. The real question is which will win.” He explained as his hands traveled back and forth across your bare thighs. When raising you to the counter, your skirt started to slip higher and higher, leaving you exposed for him. 

Just the thought of Jinyoung being this nasty and the possibility of anyone walking in and catching you, made your panties useless with how wet they were. Could you throw caution to the wind and have this hookup with the hottest guy at this company?

Your eyes traveled down from his and over his body. Taking in every ounce of him in this suit. His fingers went to open up a few of the top buttons of his shirt and you felt as if you’d not had a drink in years, that’s how thirsty just a peak of his skin was making you. 

“What if someone catches us?” You asked as he continued opening up his shirt, his tie now spread as open as you wanted your legs to be. You hadn’t felt this kind of sudden lust, ever. Even with your ex, he never looked at you the way Jinyoung was looking at you. Like he could just devour you without apology. 

“Isn’t that the fun part, princess?” His voice was deep and he leaned over to remove the vibrator from the bag on the floor. Your eyes were as wide as saucers. Was he going to use that on you, here?! And since when did he start using a pet name for you?

Your heart was pounding against your chest as he got closer. His hand went to your knee and spread them apart slowly. Your eyes were glued to his every move even when he just shook his head to get a stray strand from his eyes. 

“I want to take my time with you but right now I don’t think it’s the time or place for that. So Y/N, will you go out with me?” His question shocked you. Not because he was asking you out, but because he was doing so with his hand beneath your skirt, fingers moving to settle outside your panties. 

“Are you going to stop doing what you’re doing with a yes or no?” you questioned. The last thing you wanted to do was end whatever was about to happen. This was so far from your comfort zone but having the sexiest man in the company look at you with heat in his eyes and fire with every touch to your skin had you throwing away all caution. 

“Y/N, do you see how hard I am right now? The only way I’m not having you on this counter is if you tell me not to. Are you?” Your eyes immediately dropped down and Jinyoung wasn’t lying, the bulge in his pants was bigger than you had anticipated and your mouth watered. Shaking your head, you reached out with a shaking hand to unbuckle his pants and let them fall to his feet. 

The smile that spread on his face was a satisfying one. It took only moments for his hands to dive beneath your skirt and pull you to the edge of the counter. His lips went in for another mind-altering kiss. So mind-altering, it wasn’t until you felt the cool air hit your wet folds, that you realized Jinyoung was touching you. You purred as if you were a kitten being stroked for the first time. Maybe it had been that long since you’ve actually been touched or had someone want you this much that they were willing to risk it all just to have you. 

Two digits slipped into your heat and it felt as if they always belonged there. Your hips were moving on their own to get him to thrust them inside of you. The moment he bit down on your lip was the same when his thumb reached to rub against your sensitive clit. Breaking the kiss only to yell out his name.

“If you keep this up, someone definitely will come in and then we can’t continue the fun.” He placed a small, almost innocent kiss on your lips as his fingers slipped from you and pulled your panties to the side. You were too blissed out to realized he was already released from the confines of his boxers because when the tip of his hardness came in contact with your needy core, you almost jumped out of your skin. 

His eyes connected with your as he eased himself inch by inch into you. This wasn’t what you were expecting. With his words being nasty and wanting, you thought he would have roughly entered you, but this was sensual. You both inhaled together and when he bottomed out inside you, the exhale was euphoric. 

Your hands reached behind his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. You wanted him to just stay there but also the primal urge to be fucked on the counter was waging a war. His eyes were shut but his kiss was needy. You could tell he wanted to just let go and honestly, you wanted to see what Jinyoung looked like when he lost his cool exterior. 

“Jinyoung… if you don’t make me cum right now, I’ll take care of myself,” you mumbled against his lips. Brazen wasn’t your norm, but being in this situation with this man, had you doing things you only dreamt about. 

That must have been the encouragement that he needed because his grip on your hips tightened and he pulled out only to slam right back in, having you gasping for air. And it was like a switch. You clawed at Jinyoung and he pumped into your wetness over and over. Every other moment he was grunting about tightness and how good you felt wrapped around him. All you could do is hold on and try not to cum just from his dirty mouth.

Suddenly there were steps right outside the room and panic started to rise in your chest. That didn’t stop Jinyoung though. His hand clasped behind your neck and held your stare as he continued to drive you to your release. His thickness stretching you in sweet agony. You moaned when it seemed like the person was getting closer to the door. Something about almost being caught started to turn you on even more. 

“Baby, please tell me you’re close, cause I can't hold off much longer.” Even before the words left his lips, you could tell Jinyoung was close. His thrusts were more erratic and you could feel his cock start to swell even more inside of you.

This was perfect because you were just holding off just enough so he could reach with you. Words couldn’t even come out, you just nodded and your grip on him grew tighter. Your walls clenched on his last stroke and you saw stars. You tried to keep your eyes open to watch his blissed-out face but you couldn’t manage. His groans grew deeper as he stilled inside and found his release alongside you. 

It could have been minutes or years, but Jinyoung stayed connected with you as you both came down. Soft kisses from your cheek to your temple was left and your fingers stroked the nape of his neck. 

“That was…. I don’t…. Can we do that again sometime?” Words were staggering out of Jinyoung’s lips but it was his shy smile that made you laugh. He still hadn’t pulled himself apart from you and you know that you should care about the mess you both made, but your crush was into you. And who would have thought it would have come out all because of a butt plug. 

“As long as we can maybe start the night with dinner or something where we keep our clothes on?” You ask shyly. He placed a kiss on your lips. The hunger was still there but it was different, it was sweeter, it held promise for more.

“It’s a date.”


End file.
